Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn 'is a recurring character on ''Glee. He makes his first appearance in The Role You Were Born to Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. He is introduced as a student in his sophomore year at William McKinley High School. Finn notices something special about Ryder during football practice, and manages to convince him to audition for the school's upcoming production of Grease, which is being co-directed by Finn himself alongside Artie. Ryder wins the leading male role in the production, having been chosen by the directors over Jake. Ryder also has dyslexia. '''Ryder Lynn is portrayed by the winner of the second season of The Glee Project, Blake Jenner. Biography Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Ryder is first seen dancing crazily on the football field by Coach Beiste and Finn Hudson. Ryder had explained to Finn once he met him that he had to get at least a B, or his mother wouldn't let him stay on the football team. Finn suggests that he'd join Glee club, but Ryder rejects due to the pressure. Finn then requests him to sign up for the musical, in which Ryder says he doesn't sing. Finn encourages him, and performs Juke Box Hero with him in the auditorium. After the performance, Ryder asks when try-outs are, and Finn says he already made it in, leaving Ryder alone on the stage, satisfied. Later on, he introduces himself to Marley and she states she already knows him. He says that her mom is awesome because she always sneaks in extra meatballs on spaghetti day. When Kitty is making fun of her, Ryder asks what Marley did to make her be such a bitch towards her. He sings Born to Hand Jive from Grease '' with Marley, Mercedes, and Jake for the Danny and Sandy callbacks. Later, the cast list is put up where it is revealed that he got the part of Danny. Glease Ryder plays Danny in New Directions' production of Grease. He practices with Sam, New Directions Boys, Mike, and Finn and they sing ''Greased Lightning. He also helps Marley with her self-esteem issues caused by Kitty. Before the production begins, he finds Marley trying to make herself vomit and he helps her feel better. He does this by telling her the story of his cousin who had to lose weight for training. His cousin had to resort to laxatives after he couldn't lose it. He ended up crapping in front of the entire school during a meet. Marley then changes into her Sandy costume and Ryder is impressed. When Kitty makes another negative remark and Marley again becomes depressed, he comforts her and kisses her. They then begin the production and sing You're the One That I Want with the rest of New Directions. At the end they get a standing ovation from the audience and Mr. Schuester reveals that they got extremely positive reviews. Dynamic Duets He is first seen saying Marley already has plans for Friday night with him in front of Jake. After each of them exchange insults, the two get a bit physical, only to get broken up by Finn. Ryder, along with Kitty, joins glee club. Finn wants Ryder and Jake's rivalry to end, so he gave them an assignment to perform a duet together. They perform Superman, but that fails when they fight for Marley once more. Finn takes them away and tells them to reveal their greatest fear. After Jake gives him a note of his fear, Ryder asks him to say it face-to-face like a man. Jake reveals that his fear is that he feels he never fits because he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Jake then asks him to say his fear. Ryder then says the reason he asked Jake to tell him to say his fear is because he could not read. Jake then tells this to Finn, who makes Ryder do a test to see what problem he has. The test proved that Ryder has dyslexia. Later, when Jake is being picked on, Ryder stands up to Phil and the others and states that he has his back as well, establishing their friendship. He then tells Marley he can't see her Friday, and they reschedule their date to next Friday. Ryder is finally seen in this episode singing in Some Nights. Thanksgiving Ryder is first seen socializing and interacting with the glee club members in the choir room, as Marley does her inner monologue. After this, Finn introduces the veteran glee club members to the newcomers, and pairs them together to be mentored before sectionals, Ryder is paired with Mike, and they seem to get along, as they have worked together before during Grease. Finn announces that their performance piece for sectionals will be the viral hit, Gangnam Style, to which Santana retorts that the only person who could handle an upbeat, dance song would be Brittany. In response, Finn decides to have Mike teach the moves to the glee club males in order to select a lead to dance alongside Brittany. While at Ryder's locker, Jake confesses to going on a date with Marley on the night Ryder was occupied. Ryder accepts this statement with no hard feelings, but with clear visible displeasure. They come to an agreement that Jake will not steal the dance lead from Ryder, jokingly adding "You can't have everything at this school." During dance casting, Ryder shows progress that makes him stand apart from the other contenders, as Jake visibly holds back his skills in order for Ryder to gain the lead. Puck sees this, and jabs at his brother, not knowing his true intentions, Jake responds with an excuse as Ryder happily accepts the lead. Ryder is later seen practicing the dance moves to Gangnam Style as he attempts to learn the lyrics to the song, but is having visible trouble. Jake appears and the two converse. Ryder confesses that he "practices the basics" until he finally understands, to which Jake responds with a sexual joke. Eventually, Ryder agrees to be taught by Jake on how to improve at the dance, as Jake confesses that he takes ballet, something that they swear will be a secret. Backstage before Sectionals, Ryder overhears a conversation between a distraught Marley and a worried Jake. He realizes that Marley is having fear due to the possibility that New Directions might not be able to win, and that she will feel responsible. Ryder then cuts in to the conversation, attempting to make an excuse but it is soon shot down. Ryder and Jake agree to switch places for the good of Marley and the glee club. Ryder is last seen through a blurry perspective from Marley, as she collapses at the closing of the performance of Gangnam Style. Swan Song Ryder is first seen carrying Marley into the choir room with Jake after she fainted on stage. Later, he is seen sitting down when Finn announces there is no more glee club until next September. When everyone else joins different clubs, him and Jake join the basketball team. Jake states however that he joined because he was actually good. Ryder is finally seen with Jake during Don't Dream It's Over. Glee, Actually Ryder is first seen pushing Kurt around in Artie's Dream. Later, Jake mentions him that he told his mom he was going on vacation with Ryder's family for Christmas. He later receives a trip to Saint Tropez as an early Christmas gift from Brittany Pierce who thinks the end of the world is a few days away. When she and Sam are stating their opinions of other members of glee club, he states it is stupid and leaves with a few other people. Ryder's finally seen singing with glee club in Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Sadie Hawkins Ryder is first seen walking with the other boys of New Directions. As girls stare at the group, he states that this is how the girls must feel during Prom. After this, Celeste walks up to him with a smile and he politely smiles back. During Tina's solo he realizes she is singing the song to Blaine. Celeste waves to Ryder through a window after the performance of Tell Him. During the dance, he sings with the other guys in'' No Scrubs. Periodically he can be seen dancing with Celeste. Ryder is finally seen singing the final song for the Sadie Hawkin's dance, ''I Only Have Eyes For You. Naked Ryder is first seen in the choir room when Tina suggests the Men of McKinley calender. He's next to Jake during Sam's "broga", which is supposed to help the guys get into the spirit of the calender. He has a solo during Centerfold/Hot In Herre while dancing with the cheerios. When he says he wants to name his shoulders, Jake answers saying that you name your arms and not your shoulders. They then have a shirtless pose-off until Tina and Kitty come in and announce who has what month in the calender. Ryder is surprised that Kitty didn't jump at Jake right then and there. His response is that things are getting more serious with Marley. She almost said I love you, which he referred it to as "it". Ryder asks what he would have done if she said it, and he said he'd response saying it back. He poses as Uncle Sam for the month of July during the photo shoot. Later on, he signs a calender for Dottie Kazatori. He's finally seen performing in This Is the New Year. '' Diva Ryder is first seen in the choir room when Finn and Emma explain what being a diva truly is. He helps Brittany get her costume on for ''Diva. During Nutbush City Limits, he is seen staring in awe at Santana. He's finally also seen watching Hung Up and is very impressed. I Do Ryder helps Jake plan Valentines Week for Marley, coming up with romantic ideas and giving Jake flowers and a pendant to give to Marley. When Jake talks about having sex with Marley, he seems bothered by the idea, saying that Marley isn't ready for that. His strong feelings for Marley are shown in this episode. In the end, Marley thanks Ryder for the gifts, saying that she knows Jake is not capable of coming up with the ideas. Ryder then kisses her, and Jake is shown to be slightly suspicious during the performance of'' Anything Could Happen. Girls (and Boys) on Film He appears when Will announces the new assignment about movies. Kitty says about Emma's leaving of the wedding, which Ryder replies "Too soon". He is later seen during ''Shout, and in the Boys mash-up Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, wearing a shirt, socks and underwear only (along with Sam and Jake). Before Unchained Melody, Jake reveals that Ryder was the one performing all those romantic jestures. Jake begins to serenade Marley, but shorty after the song begins, Marley starts to think about Ryder. It goes back a forth between Jake and Ryder. She then images Ryder kissing her multiply times and her and even imaging that Ryder sings this song to her and making her feel loved. When the song ends Marley finally tells Jake that Ryder kissed her, however she had let him. This causes Jake to leave the room where they were, angry. Finally. As the announcement of the Girls Vs Boys mashup is revealed, Ryder is all happy. When they inform them that everyone is the winner, Ryder is seen picking up what looks to be a small trash can and slamming it to the ground. Ryder says "Why have a competition in the first place". Ryder is seen when New Directions are performing Footloose, during the beginning of the performance he is paired with Unique. Towards the end of the song, Marley and Ryder dance together, leaving an upset Jake. At then end of the performance, Marley and Ryder share a hug. Feud Ryder is first seen being commented by Will for playing the guitar, and angry Finn interrupts and yells at Will to stop fake complimenting Ryder just so he could hurt him. He then starts chatting with a girl on the internet who goes by Katie_xoxo. The give each other questions to answer and find out they like the same things. She ask Ryder if school was interesting, and then we cut to a flash back of Unique calling Ryder a poser, and that he shouldn't have gotten in the middle of Jake and Marley's relationship. Ryder tells Unique it's none of his business dude, which gets Unique angry causing her to yell more at Ryder who can't seem to accept Unique as a girl. Katie suggests for him to have a duel with Unique since they can't seem to get along. He and Unique sing The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up as their feud song. During the song Ryder gives angry faces towards Unique, when she walks over to him and rubs his head, Ryder is resistant. Throughout the rest of the song they exchange more angry faces towards each other. After the song is over, Unique wants Ryder to admit that she is girl, but Ryder can't accept that she is because Unique dresses as both Unique and Wade, so he is confused to who she really is. Unique walks out the room, and we see Jake tell Ryder he's a douchbag and that in the choir room they are allowed to be anyone they want to be. He's on Finn's side during Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. He talks to katie_xoxo again about Unique, she tells him that everyone has their own truth, and that he should be accepting of it. She then asks for a shirtless picture of him, and he sends it without question. Ryder calls a truce with Unique, Marley, Jake and himself to keep their friendships strong, he apologizes to Unique and finally accepts she is a girl, it is then revealed that Unique was bullied walking home from school after her feud song with Ryder. Marley tells her that she is going to walk her home from now on, Jake says he will too, Ryder says he will also, then we see Kitty enter saying she will also help. He tells them with everyone graduating next year that the glee club is going to be up to them, and that they need to compete the tradition alive for the most awesome clubs, and that the most important thing is being yourself. He sings in Closer with the rest of New Directions. Throughout the performance we see him assure Unique that he is her friend, when see him interact with Kitty as he lifts her in the air, at the end of the song we see Ryder with his arms around Artie and Sam. At the end of the episode we see Ryder ichatting with katie_xoxo again, she ask if everything worked out, and then proceed to ask Ryder if he was still into Marley, to which he replied "I think i'm finally moving on". He asks if they can meet, and she doesn't message back, but we hear someone else typing, as Ryder begins to look around to see if she is there. Ryder looks back at his computer and Katie suddenly goes offline, which leaves Ryder worried and confused. Relationships Marley Rose They meet in The Role You Were Born to Play and have an immediate attraction. He often defends Marley from Kitty. In Glease, he finds Marley in the toilets making herself sick. He tells her she shouldn't do it, and shares a story about his cousin and his relation with laxatives. He says he doesn't want to kiss a girl with puke on her breath on stage or later, and then leaves. When Kitty destroys her confidence a few minutes before the final act, he tells her how amazing she is they share their first kiss'' and go on to play Danny and Sandy together in Grease. In Dynamic Duets, Ryder and Jake fight for Marley's affections and they share a few cute moments during ''Superman. Ryder cancels his date with Marley due to his dyslexia and she asks Jake out instead. In Thanksgiving, Jake tells him that he and Marley went out and the two have a thing, but Ryder, who is a good friend of Jake tells him to not break it off because of him. Later after Marley faints at the end of Gangnam Style during Sectionals due to her eating disorders, Ryder is one of the guys who carries her back to the choir room. In I Do, it is shown that Ryder knows even the little details when he tells Jake he will arrange a Valentine's Week for Marley, and Jake pretends it was all his ideas. He knows her favorite song and favorite flowers. With each gift given, Ryder constantly looks on saddened at the two. Near the end of the episode, back at McKinley, Marley approaches Ryder and tells him she knew that Jake wasn't capable of such romantic gestures. She gives him a Valentine's day card, and says that when it's for real, the girl will be the luckiest in the world. Ryder then says that it was for real, and kisses her, and they both leave confused. At the end of the episode during Anything Could Happen, Ryder smiles at Marley and she looks confused. In Girls (and Boys) on Film, Marley imagines Ryder instead of Jake while he was singing Unchained Melody for her (this implies that she still has feelings for Ryder), she sees herself kissing him and when Jake tries to kiss her at the end of the song she avoids him and tells him that Ryder kissed her and she let him. Jake Puckerman They both started off as rivals, when Jake became jealous when Ryder was talking to Marley. Later they competed for the lead, Danny Zuko for the school musical Grease with Ryder successfully receiving the part. During the musical, Ryder and Marley become closer, culminating in a kiss, much to Jake's jealously. After this, they constantly fight for the affections for Marley, resulting in many physical confrontations. When Finn assigns them to reveal their weaknesses to understand each other, they later become best friends. Songs Solos Season Four: greased lightning.jpg|Greased Lightning (Glease)|link=Greased Lightning 11 Sadie Hawkins.mp4 snapshot 40.03 -2013.01.25 05.29.48-.jpg|I Only Have Eyes For You (Sadie Hawkins)|link=I Only Have Eyes For You Duets Season Four: Jukeboxs.JPG|Juke Box Hero (Finn) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Juke Box Hero Superman04x07.jpg|Superman (Jake) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman Dashboard.jpeg|Unchained Melody (Jake) (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Unchained Melody Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-12h07m14s76.png|The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up (Unique) (Feud)|link=The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.58.png.jpg|Closer (Jake) (Feud)|link=Closer Solos (In a Group Number) Backup Vocals Trivia *Ryder is the third person on Glee to have dyslexia. The first is Howard who mentions having dyslexia in Pilot. The second is Sam who mentions having dyslexia in Audition. *As of The Role You Were Born to Play, Ryder has not seen the movie The Dark Knight Rises. *He can play the drums, as seen in Feud. Gallery JBHC.jpg IMG 2477.PNG Ryderg.gif IMG 2478.PNG IMG 2479.PNG Sectionals2012.jpg Rakerrrg.gif Raker.gif RYYYDER.jpg 005~432.jpg 003~494.jpg|Ryder with Finn Rakerrr.gif Ryder lynn.jpg Tumblr_md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo11_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao2_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao3_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao4_250.gif Tumblr_md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo10_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao6_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao7_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao8_r1_250.gif Tumblr md87it7e4v1r6w1eao3 250.gif Ryley.gif EEEE.gif bro vs bro.jpg|Jake and Ryder fighting over Marley in song. File:Glee-4x10-2.jpg Jyderddio.gif Tumblr mh608nM7Xf1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr mh608nM7Xf1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m27s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m32s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m18s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m17s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h44m58s114.png 3bdiva.gif GGIF2.gif GGIF7.gif Pleasedont ryley.gif 9ryley.gif 8ryley.gif 7ryley.gif 6ryley.gif 5ryley.gif 4ryley.gif 3ryley.gif 2ryley.gif 1ryley.gif Gif 6.gif Lalalal ryley.gif Gleemusical!ryley.gif Singing ryley.gif Bestnewcouple!ryley.gif Ryderandmarleyaka ryley.gif Grease!ryley.gif BCnr48wCEAA8mjP.jpg-large.jpg Samebabyssame ryder.jpg RyleyTalk2.gif Anythingcouldhappenryley.gif RyleyIDo.gif Paintryley.gif Ryleyq09840283509.gif Ryder thumb up.gif Theyshoulddatenotjarley ryley.gif Hahah cuties!ryley.gif Honestlyhewouldabetterbfformarley ryley.gif Yesitwas ryley.gif Theluckygirlisyoumarley ryley.gif Itwasforreal ryley.gif Thekiss ryley.gif Sorrynotsorry ryley.gif Ryder's gift for marley jyder.gif Cutie ryder andthatotherguy jyder.gif Classroom Jyder.gif Notsoyay ryder.gif Poorbaby ryder.gif Atthewemmanotwedding ryder.gif Don'tstopmenowclaps-ryley.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Cutiessmiling ryley.gif Dontstopmenow-ryley.gif Don'tstop ryley.gif Artieiloveyoubutdontcockblockthemplease ryley.gif Hung-up ryley.gif Enjoyingtheblolo ryley.gif Superman ryley.gif Everythingabouthimisawesomemarley ryley.gif Ionlyhaveeyesforyou ryder.png Ryderlooksbetterthanyoujake jyder.png Dynamicduets-4x07 ryley.gif Somenights ryley.gif Cuties!! - ryley.gif Ido ryley.gif Christmas!ryley.gif Jarleypleasebreakupsothese2cangettogether ryley.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o8 250.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o6 250.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o5 250.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o4 250.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o2 250.gif Tumblr md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo8 r2 250.gif Theyaresocute backoffjake!ryley.gif Littledanceandjump ryley.gif Poorbabymarley ryley.gif Themusicalgrease--ryley.jpg Thosetwosadcuties ryley.jpg Theroleyouwereborntoplay ryley.jpg Templateryleykiss.gif Tumblr mj7sgc3zlN1qg49w0o3 500.jpg Ryley16.gif Ryley15.gif Ryley14.gif Ryley13.gif Ryley12.gif Ryley11.gif Ryley10.gif Feelings! helpme-icant ryley.gif Glease sadRyley.gif Glease --Ryley.gif Tumblr md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo6 r1 250.gif RyleyDance.gif Lovelycouple iseriouslylikethemalotbetterthanjarley ryley.jpg 34 sophomores.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:New Directions Members